


After The Universe Shifted

by ZekTheChampionOfAlola



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: ATUS, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Watcher Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekTheChampionOfAlola/pseuds/ZekTheChampionOfAlola
Summary: After Grian and the other Hermits escaped the Watcher's End, they didn't talk much about what happened that day. But when Grian was staying inside again, this time with a happy smile instead of a depressed frown, eyebrows were raised. What the hermits didn't expect was what came wondering out one day. A whole new Player.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 



> This is my first Fanfic of this caliber, so please go easy on me if there isn't enough content at first, or there are any typos. I'm sure I'll get better over time.

**The whole watcher fiasco was over. Grian still had his powers, sure, but they were only used for mild pranks, like making someone stop mid-flight, or destroying a block after they turn around, only for it to appear in the middle of their build space. But, Grian started hanging out in his house a lot again. Sure, he would allow people to come inside, but only after a few seconds of what can be described as frantic building. He also, according to the Architechs, would show up to meetings incredibly late, and seemed to get builds done in double the time it used to take him. Something fishy was afoot, but he wouldn’t tell anyone. He never seemed unhappy, but he was still reclusive. This led to Mumbo and Iskall planning a stakeout outside of Grian’s Hermitville base. So, when someone with blue and red headphones was seen sneaking out, late at night, the two had some questions for Grian.**

  
  


“Ok, Iskall, I’ll knock from the front, you go through from the back. We need to know who this is.” **Mumbo had pre-planned a course of action. If Iskall could cause a distraction from the back, Mumbo could walk in and catch Grian off guard. Sure, he didn’t like playing Grian like this, but something told him he’d never get the truth from him otherwise.**

“Hello? Grian? I need your advice on something!” **Mumbo knocked on the door three times, hoping Grian would answer**

“Just a second, Mumbo! Have to move some stuff around!” **A voice which Mumbo assumed was Grian called back, when he heard the boom. Mumbo had asked for a distraction, not a firework show! He heard Grian yelp in surprise, before hearing the back door open and Grian leaving through it. Mumbo took this chance, and went inside. He saw the ladder to the area Grian had used to use for his magic training re-opened. Grian said he wasn’t using that area anymore, so Mumbo was shocked. He then saw the guy with the red and blue headphones climb up the ladder. Mumbo hid around a corner, as the guy called out.**

“Grian? What’s going on?” **He said, seeming to know Grian like a friend. That’s when it struck Mumbo. This was Taurtis. When Mumbo and Grian talked on the boat, he mentioned him. But, Mumbo thought he died! Just then the jig was up, and Grian walked back into the house, Iskall in magic, and stared at Mumbo.**

“So, what did you need?” **Grian’s tone sent a chill down Mumbo’s spine, as he knew that Grian knew.**

“Um.. I didn’t wanna do it like this, but we were curious, and we figured we wouldn’t get a straight answer out of you..” **Mumbo, staggered with his words. He knew Grian would never hurt them, but he also knew he shouldn’t have gone about figuring this out like this**

**Grian sighed, put Iskall down, and shut both doors.**

“This is Taurtis. He’s from Evo. When I ‘died’ I was told he wasn’t dead.. So I tried the same thing here that I did on Evo to get him to show up, and he showed up.. I didn’t want you guys to find out yet, as I didn’t want anyone freaking out.” 

**Taurtis walked up to Iskall and helped him up, and reached a hand to Mumbo.**

“It’s nice to meet you! Grian’s told me so much about you!” **He said, cheerily.**

**Mumbo accepted the handshake, and smiled**

“He hasn’t told me much about you, but i assume that’s something he’d rather not talk about. But it’s nice to meet you.” **Mumbo turned to Grian** “They need to know.”

**Grian looked down. He knew Mumbo was right, but he didn’t want to admit it**

“Ok. I’ll set the meeting room up, and you tell everyone to meet there. This’ll be a long one.” 

**Mumbo chuckled, and he and Iskall left while Grian started to prep himself for this one. It seems Grian’s getting better, and that’s what Mumbo wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to exciting happens to be honest, just set up for future plot lines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my fanfic of a fanfic so far!

**The Hermits knew something watcher related was up when Mumbo and Iskall went up to each Hermit individually telling them to meet at the Sahara meeting room. One by one, they piled into the room and onto the ‘chairs’ that had been left for them, they’ve been given the Mumbo treatment, and had to sit on buttons. As they gathered, they noticed that Grian had yet to show up. Mumbo said not to worry, and as usual for Grian when he had to travel long distances, which became an unhealthy habit for him, he teleported into the room. He sat down, and turned towards Mumbo.**

“Are you sure they’re ready?”  **He seemed to be scared about something.**

**Mumbo nodded** “If you don’t tell them, I’m going to have to.”

**Grian sighed, and went around his chair. When he came back, he was followed by a man with red and blue headphones.** “Everyone, meet Taurtis. He’s from Evo”

**Immediately, the group started becoming abuzz. But instead of the anger or fear that Grian feared they would get, they were excited. Curious. How did this happen? Did Grian create him? How did he get here? Mumbo cleared his throat, as if to signal to the hermits that Grian was going to explain all. They silenced, and Grian motioned for Taurtis to sit down.**

“Taurtis never died when Braid and Crown deleted Evo. He had gone into a ‘sleep’ as we had called it, where he would disappear, and I had to place flowers around a statue of his head to get him back. When the Watchers deleted Evo, I had assumed he wasn’t asleep for it, and as such died with it, but when I was almost dead, an old friend told me he wasn’t gone. So, I set up a copy of the statue, and for about a month, I placed a flower each day. Nothing. Just about when i gave up hope, he came out. I can only assume that because he was jumping such a big gap in updates, is the reason it took longer. It’s been about 2 weeks since he’s been here, and when I built with him, I turned him invisible so he couldn’t be seen. But, I guess the truth came out anyway.”  **Grian twiddled with his thumbs, and Mumbo spoke up.**

“I’m sure we all have questions, but if we could give it some time, I’m sure they will be answered.”  **He looked at Iskall, who took this as his turn to speak**

“This is probably a shock to all of us, but this could mean that others can come back. Bdubs, Keralis, Etho, as a few names that come to mind. But if I’m being honest, I don’t entirely think that if he could bring them back, he could do it on purpose. If we want old friends back, we have to let nature run its course. Now, has anyone here heard of Sahara Now?”  **Iskall chuckled, as Grian and Mumbo stared at him, as they weren’t expecting him to bring that up as a way to thin the crowd from Sahara. However, it worked, and multiple people left, Concorp, of course, Doc, and Xisuma all left, seeing as this was probably time to. TFC and Joe walked away, chatting about their rather unique lifestyles this season, and soon, everyone spread out. All that was left was Iskall, Mumbo, Grian, and Taurtis. Grian thought of this as the time to ask.**

  
“Taurtis, would you like to join the Architechs?”  **This surprised Iskall, who at least thought he would talk with them, but mumbo wasn’t phased. He had guessed that this would happen the moment he found out about the guy. Taurtis smiled, and we answered** “Sure.”  **The next few weeks were filled with excitement, as word of a new server surfaced. The time came for the hermits to enter the infinity portal, which Grian never admitted was able to be as help from his meddling. But when they got to the new world, nothing could prepare them for what was on the other side**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter, as you can tell, i'll be updating at random speeds, with random word counts. It's just how I roll. also, i'd imagine that Taurtis lives somewhere between Grian, Mumbo, and Scar and Iskall, making a triangle of Grian, Mumbo and Himself. oh, and WATCHER LORE!??!?!

**The group fell down from a few blocks up onto the sand of a small island. Like, super small. In front of the group was a lectern, with a book placed on it. The watcher symbol was stained onto the front, with a sign at the front of the lectern. It read “** **_For Watcher 3 of Evo aka “Diamond” -The Original Watcher_ ** **” Grain was scared, rightfully. He had never really heard about the Original Watcher, except from Braid and Crown who expressed certain fear for him. So when a book addressed presumably for him from the original watcher appeared on the spawn island, he was scared. Shakily, he walked towards it, punched the sand near it to see if there was an observer, and opened the book.**

_ “Diamond. I have heard much about you from Braid and Crown as you named them when they were alive. To hear that you have bested them in combat is most pleasing. Watcher tradition is to work in pairs, taking a player from a world, and teaching them the ways of a watcher. While I never believed that you were the best fit, you work in your own ways. As such, you have freed space in the castle, and proven yourself to be a worthy watcher, even if not in the  _ traditional way _. You are now able to do as you please with the watcher powers. I, for one, disapprove of your ways, but you get your job done. You have proven that watching is not always ideal. Have fun, Listener 1 of Hermitcraft. -TOW” _

**Grian fell to his knees. He didn’t know how to react. He never wanted to be a watcher, fought for his freedom, and in turn became a new thing altogether. If the original watcher let him free, he was free. Free to do as he pleased. He was still weary, but ready to move forward. Grian had accidentally summoned BDoubleO100 and Keralis to the server of season 6, and with the new update/reboot, had summoned Etho, VintageBeef, Hypnotizd, and xBCrafted, who had been on season 6, but disappeared early into the season.**

**Mumbo helped Grian up, who had just read the book aloud. He smiled, as if to say ‘good job’ Grain smiled back, and Xisumavoid sent everyone off. Grian sneakily spawned a few boats for Mumbo, Iskall, Taurtis, and himself, and they sailed off in similar directions, only splitting when they reached the edge of a jungle. Grian started work on a hobbit hole, and started mining. After a few hours of digging, he stumbled across a zombie spawner. Quickly, he got to work making a grinder, and seeing as Scar was nearby, had some fun. After 30 minutes of watching Scar fight them off on his alternate soul, Grifter, he decided to fess up**

“Scar??? You okay there buddy?”  **Grian said, walking up fighting a laugh as scar picked up his stuff for the 5th time**

“Was this you, Jungle Bandit?”  **Scar responded, laughing as well, due to the need to cope, and it was quite funny** “Was this your work?”

**Grian smirked** “Jungle Bandit? You mean that Pesky Bird I've been seeing messing with you?”

**Scar laughed a bit, and responded** “Oh, so he’s messed with you too?”

**Grian clogged the zombie hole, and sighed** ‘Don’t worry Scar, i’ll have this mess working as a zombie grinder in no time!” 

**Scar laughed, and went back to building. Sure, the season was off to a rocky start, but that wasn't going to stop Grian from having fun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I want Everest like anyone else, it's just the smart idea. You don't need to pay for land you're not touching!
> 
> Hey, whats this about watchers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corona-virus means that maybe more chapters are coming more often? who knows? I sure don't!

**It had been a few weeks since the start of the season. Pranks left and right, buildings being constructed, and farms powering the hermits. Grian had just finished cleaning up Moredoor, when Mumbo sent him a message through the rail system, telling him to meet up with Iskall, Taurtis, and himself in the Mushroom Shopping District. After a quick flight, he arrived**

“Well, we starting up Sahara again?” **Grian asked, noting that they were all there**

“Well, that’s what we’re meeting for. We’re gonna need a lot of diamond blocks to even claim the land an-”  **Mumbo started before Grian piped up**

“One.”  **He said, looking devilish with his grin** “One block, and we can make the rest float. We need to pay for the land we’re going to use, so we only use one block of land to get up to the air where we have Sahara 2.0, or Everest.”

\------------------------------

**For a few weeks, things went well. Everest was coming along well, and Grian had just gone to bed for the night.**

**He felt a great presence in his dreams. It had the same feel as when Braid and Crown visited him in his nightmares. Except this was different. He could feel them, but couldn’t see them. He assumed this was the feeling of The Original Watcher. That day, Grian woke up with a new power. Every other week, Grian would have this same ‘dream’ and wake up with a new power. Joe had started getting them as well, but they were much more mundane, and no new powers arose from them. Pass a month or two, and Grian is working on Everest, when he passes out mid-flight. He opens his eyes, to see a tall man, 4 blocks tall, at least, stare down at him. His face was obscured, except for a birch wood mask, with the Watcher symbol on it. Grian opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. It seemed the man understood him though, as he responded.** **_“Yes, I am the Original Watcher. I have been watching you, and you have proven well. You now possess the full power of a Watcher. Do not disappoint me, Diamond.”_ **

**When Grian came to, he was lying in a bed inside Everest. Except, Everest was done. Nothing more had to be done. The redstone was finished, The store was built, everything had been completed. When Mumbo noticed Grian was up, he rushed over, signaling to Iskall and Taurtis who had been stocking up the system, seemingly marveling at the design**

“Grian! Are you alright? We found you floating, as if in creative mode, building like you were out of it. You finished Everst in just two days! What happened!?!?”

**Grian rubbed his head, and stuck out his palm. He sighed, and as if on cue, a bedrock block manifested in his hand. Grian looked shocked, he then focused on wood, Spruce to be exact. Then, a spruce log appeared, floating over his hand. He placed it down, and noticed that the log count didn’t go down. He WAS in creative mode. Grian looked to Mumbo, Taurtis and Iskall.**


End file.
